I Won't Be Left Behind
by Elpis.97
Summary: With the desertion of Sasuke, the absence of her Sensei, and Naruto leaving on a journey to Kami knows where, Sakura Haruno has been feeling pretty left out with only the obnoxious little voice in her head to keep her company. After an unfortunate display of strength witness by the wrong pair of eyes, Sakura finds herself roped into Anbu with no way out. Her luck seriously sucked.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes clashed with brown in the dreary and cold ANBU headquarters located underneath the Jonin Lounge in Konoha. The taller of the twos nose twitched while his partner shifted his eyes between the pair.

"This isn't an academy field trip brat, go find your sensei and get back to painting fences." The green eyes gave a sudden jerk in annoyance.

"I'm not a brat and I'm certainly not a genin. I wouldn't have been able to even come close to here if I was you stupid cow."

"I'll you cow you little monkey. I'll use your blood to repaint my walls."

"I'm a child you jerk, who taught you manners? A pile of shit?"

"Why you little-"

A cough was the only thing that broke the twos impromptu staring contest/insult contest.

Pushing his partner out of the way he bent at the knees to be level with the rose haired girl in front of him, he spoke in a soft and calm tone. "Did you lose your sensei genin-san?" He asked.

The pink haired girl shook her head harshly, causing long pink tendrils to dance around her head and the scent of cotton candy and something metallic to travel through the air.

The brown haired mans arm moved when the scent invaded his nose and pierced through his sinuses causing his eyes to water.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I've been ordered by Morino-sama to report to ANBU headquarters for initiation. I've been assigned to the fourth quadrant under Tonbai Hosado as a replacement for Daiki Aoi. I have not lost my sensei due to the fact that I am no longer a genin and do not need one. I can not lose what I do not have."

Green eyes shifted back to brown with a look of defiance. The second Nin straightened up while the first rubbed the back of his neck while muttering. "What's Ibiki pulling sending another kid into Anbu, its like he wants another Itachi to happen."

The pinkette coughed for attention and had a sudden shift in personality. A huge difference from the defiant aura she displayed before. "Ano… In Mitarashi-senpai's words 'the brat can't end up like the Uchiha cuz' she ain't even got a clan to slaughter off. She'll be fine.'" She shifted the box in her hands slightly due to nervousness.

The black eyed shinobi saw this and clapped his hand on her back in a friendly gesture, an odd twinkle glinting in his eyes.

"Don't be so nervous kid. I'm Haru and the idiot you were fighting against is Aoba. Tonbai-senpai is in the locker room, we'll take you to him no problem." He shared a look with Aoba behind the Sakuras back.

Aoba winked at him and linked arms with Sakura, albeit somewhat awkwardly due to the two foot height difference between the duo.

They began to walk through the empty corridor, the occasional torch illuminated Aobas face in a slightly sinister way that made Sakura blood run cold. They left Haru behind.

"Sorry about the rudeness beforehand, Anbus nothing to joke about. Wouldn't want some fresh out of the academy student to wander into training room five, now would we?"

Sakura glanced up at Aoba, "What's training room five?" Aoba stopped them in the hallway before making a grand gesture with his hand. "Training room five is the piece de resistance in Anbu, they say you're not a real Anbu until you've held your own against it. It's often the initiation that we use for new Anbu recruits."

Sakura glanced at the paper on top of the box, scanning it for a moment, before looking up at the dark green haired man in front of her. "I am told to complete each and every initiation the Anbu has to offer, please take me to training room five. It is essential that I complete this task."

Aoba cracked his neck and shifted his gaze to the side, "I dunno kid, we don't even know if you're gonna stay. Who knows what would happen."

Placing the box on the ground and smoothing out her black shorts, Sakura did a deep bow in front of the shinobi. Her pink hair covered her vision as she pleaded with Aoba. "It is essential I excel in Anbu, I beg of you to allow me into training room five."

Aoba did a deep sigh and pulled a key from behind his white chest plate. He was dressed in the traditional Anbu attire with a turtle mask off to the side of his head.

Sakuras own was an outfit with short, black shorts paired with a dark green long sleeved mid-drif top. Fishnets covered the rest of her skin underneath and standard shinobi sandals adorned her feet.

On her back was a medium sized scroll and dual kunai holsters were strapped to her thighs.

Picking the box back up she moved closer to the door in anticipation.

Shoving one hand inside his pocket while the other unlocked the door in front of the duo, Aoba cracked it open to allow Sakura inside. "Be quick girl, we've still got to report to Tonbai." He shut it quickly after she walked in and leaned against the door when his partner joined him. Haru pulled a crumpled white sheet from his pocket and crouched next to Aoba.

"Oh dear, it seems training room five is off limits due to extreme weapon fires and faulty training dummies." Haru smirked and adjusted the weasel mask to the other side of his head. "What ever shall we do Haru? Should we get Anko? Ibiki? Maybe even Hatake."

Aoba shrugged.

"Ne ne we probably should, but it seems the cafeteria is serving grilled salmon and you know how Jiro-teme hogs it all. We best get going. We can deal with the pest later." His dark chuckle echoed against the walls, the sound only being paired with was the soft clicks of their heels walking away from the door.

-With Sakura-

'_Eto, I don't know how reliable those shinobi were Inner-chan. Its really dark in here.'_

'_**God I got stuck in the worst body. If we die from this I am going to give you so much hell in the afterlife.' **_

Placing the box on the floor she dug around it, mindful of the sharp torture object she had packed away for her locker, whenever she would get that. Pulling out a flashlight, she flicked it on and looked around.

The small light illuminated dark motionless bodies that made her skin bristle with goose bumps. Sharp spikes stuck out in odd places in the ground and she nearly stepped on a few as she walked around. Placing the flashlight in her mouth she shrugged the scroll off her and wrapped her arms around it in preparation.

Hugging the cream and moss colored scroll tightly to her body, Sakura walked around looking for a light switch.

'_**Oh yeah, I forgot all scary Anbu rooms come with a light switch so that naïve little kunoichi can find their way in the dark. How could I miss that.'**_

'_Sarcasm isn't going to help Inner-chan.' _

'_**Tch. You can understand sarcasm but yet you fall into the easiest trap and get us stuck in this scary room where we MIGHT DIE.' **_

Sakura shoved her inner into a little mental box to cease her comments. While she was distracted her foot grazed a trip wire causing her to have to suddenly dart to the left as a barrage of katanas imbedded themselves into the floor where she was previously.

'_**Not kunai. Not shuriken. NOT EVEN SENBON. Mother fucking katanas! Dodge girl dodge! On your left, on your left!' **_

Sakura then proceeded to strap the scroll in its place on her back and continued the various weapons that kept vaulting themselves at her. They varied from poisoned kunai to windmill shuriken. Unfortunately some were able to hit her, thankfully none that were poisoned.

Crouching on all fours she dodged and flitted around the room, weapons always following her not seconds later. She grew slower after nearly ten minutes of dodging and rolling out of the way. Inners cries grew more vulgar and more frequent with every passing breath.

Crouching on the ceiling suddenly the weapons stopped and the air seemed to still. A red alarm blared through the room and the weapons seemed to fire at double speed.

The training dummies on the floor started to move around at an impossible pace. She found herself twisting her body at odd angles to deflect the weapons along with blocking the heavy swings from the wooden dummies.

The damned dummies were seemingly throwing themselves at her, jumping off their tracks and making dents in the wall where Sakura once stood.

Sakura cursed as another barrage of weapons were aimed at her. A stray katana tripped her causing her to land against a training dummy. Rolling over on to her stomach she crouched before kicking off the ground and weaved through the dummies.

Bruises lined her thights and arms, and blood seeped out of the scratches that littered her body.

'_Inner-chan I'm almost at my limit. My clothes are torn and I have a serious gash on my head. With the blood loss I'm experiencing I've maybe got ten minutes left. At the most.' _

Sakura flitted to an empty corner of the room and bit her thumb while unraveling the scroll. The alarm was blaring louder and the speed picked up with the dummies. They became blurs to the naked eye and she could foresee some even nastier bruises and broken bones in the future if this didn't work. Painting a certain seal with her blood, Sakura called out "_Kakusareta tekunikku: Kyūkyoku no shīrudo!"_

A large dome of purple chakra covered Sakura in her corner, feeling safe, if only for a few moments, she collapsed in exhaustion. The blood coming from her head blocked the vision in her left eye with a steady stream of red liquid. Emerald eyes danced around the room analyzing the situation.

The protective dome shook with every hit it took from the weapons that were attacking it.

'_There!' _Sakura thought when she located a green flashing button on the opposite corner of the room. A dull red one was directly below it, protruding further than the green. '_That's an off switch if I've ever seen one. Its our only hope!'_

'_**Fourty-five seconds is all you've got left with the chakra guzzler that's keeping us alive. We'll be at ten percent of chakra when it lets up. You'll be too vulnerable if we don't end this now.' **_

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, Sakura summoned a tanto from the large scroll and placed it between her teeth while she re-raveled the scroll up. Strapping it to her back she got in a crouch on all fours very similar to a canine.

'_**Ten seconds!'**_

Sakura, tense, placed her feet on the wall behind her to use as leverage and increase her kick off speed.

'_**Five!'**_

Her breath became more labored and exhaustion set in.

'_**Four!'**_

She arched her back to make it easier to weave out of harms way.

'_**Three!'**_

_'Kami help me.'_

'_**Two!'**_

_'This is so not worth the pain.'_

'_**One! Quit complaining and haul ass! Go go go!'**_

Sakura kicked off once the purple dome shimmered out of view and flitted between the dummies, using some as a kick off to get to her destination faster. She blocked off a volley of kunai with her tanto and grunted when some embedded themselves into her shoulder.

Placing the tanto back into her mouth she gecko climbed along the wall using the small amounts of chakra she had left. Breathing heavy around the tanto as she rolled along the wall to avoid more kunai and shuriken launching themselves at her.

'_If this is Anbu maybe I can leave the village before anyone notices. What kind of psychopaths lock a twelve year old girl in a room hell bent on kill her?'_

'_**Wait… Are we sure the door is locked?' **_

Sakura stumbled for a second and then instantly regretted it as she had several more kunai imbed themselves into her back. Tossing her tanto at the button she sprinted for the door.

Despite the tanto hitting its target the weapons did not stop, _'This better work Inner-chan'. _

Sakura rolled over to the side as a dummy jumped and launched itself in her way. Pulling a kunai she deflected a windmill shuriken aimed at her head and reaimed it at the dummy, effectively stunting its movements. Groaning, she reached out to grasp the doors handle.

'_**Where are these weapons even coming from!?'**_

'_Yatta! Success!'_

Sakura launched herself through the door and closed it immediately behind her. She leaned against it and felt the thumps against the steel door as the weapons shot against it.

She slid down to the floor and cradled her head in her hands as she bent over to avoid the kunai in her back from touching the door. Hissing softly she adjusted to alleviate some of the pain.

Her shorts were shredded to resemble underwear and the fishnets underneath were now the length of what used to be her shorts. Her left sleeve was ripped off to the shoulder and her right had several tears along the forearm. Her scroll was placed in front of her and she leaned on it to pull herself up.

"That's was some of the biggest bullshit I've ever had to go through. When I find those Anbu I'm ripping them to shreds."

"My my.. Look who's been through hell and back. Are you lost little genin?" The deep voice seemed to echo in the empty hallway. Shifting herself around, Sakura came face to face with blue haired man.

He had piercing white eyes, very similar to the Hyuga families she noted, and a narrow face with sharp cheekbones. His posture was ramrod straight and he held himself with an air of superiority. He wore the traditional Anbu guard but had two katanas strapped to his back instead of the usual one. An ocotopus mask was attached to the side of his head and he made Sakura feel very uneasy.

"I-I am not a genin, I have been assigned by Morino Ibiki to Tonbai Hosado as a filler for the vacant spot on his team. My name is Haruno Sakura and-"

The man in front of the rosette held his hand up in a shut up and listen to him gesture.

"My name is Tonbai Hosado and I don't believe you. I requested a sufficient new recruit with a _proper_ shinobi background, not a pathetic little genin who looks like they'll fall over at the slightest breeze. Which by the way is what you're about to do. Why were you in training room five, Gaki?"

Sakura leaned against the wall for support as the blood loss began to make her nauseous and dizzy.

"Under false pretenses, I was told by Anbu members Aoba and Haru bearing a Turtle and Weasel mask respectively, that training room five is part of Anbu initiation. Due to the fact I was told to finish any and all tasks given to me, I foolishly agreed to take part. It will not happen again."

Tonbai moved closer to her, which caused her to move back in fear. Unfortunately this action resulted in Sakura falling on her butt and become even dizzier. Three Tonbais appeared in her vision and sufficiently distracted her enough for Tonbai to scoop her into his arms without her noticing.

Struggling minutely, she eventually gave up and leaned her head against his chest as she was cradled against him, Sakura strained to listen when he began to talk once more.

"I will escort you to the infirmary and when you awake I will have proper answers. Whether or not you or someone else gives them to me. In the event you are on my team I will not tolerate weakness of any ki-" Tonbai glanced down at the unconscious kunoichi in his arms and sighed, momentarily breaking his composure.

'_That damn Nara is right, Anbu is too much work to seem worth it.' _

The kunoichi tucked easily into his body and he was able to hold her effortlessly with one arm. The other held her massive scroll that he'd have to make her get rid of. The thing was utterly impractical.

_'The resemblance to Itachi is quite striking. That training room is faulty, she shouldn't have lasted as long as she had. But I haven't heard of any pink haired chuunins or jonins lately which means she's either a transfer or skipped a few ranks.'_

The only sound in the hallway was the girls' heavy breath, even his footsteps were silent and he seemed to glide through the hallway. Pupil-less raked over the girls battered form and he made a sort of content noise in the back of his throat.

'_Still, she is quite impressive. What's Ibiki playing at sending a twelve year old into Anbu?'_

Sakura shifted in his arms and mumbled something incoherently.

'_Haruno Sakura, just what are you hiding?'_

*Kakusareta tekunikku: Kyūkyoku no shīrudo: Hidden technique: Ultimate Shield

Okay soooooo, don't kill me? I know I suck, but surprisingly this helps clear room for story updates. This ideas been killing me, I need some badass and cute Anbu Sakura and I've already drained supply… I'll be updating the other stories soon! RQ and RP are almost done! APA and JFIA not so much… Ehhhh, oops?

Anyway! R&R everyone, and I don't know the pairing yet unfortunately. Maybe I should have a pole? Let me know! Talk to you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Don't leave!" _

_Tears fell harder down Sakuras face while she watched her teammates back grow farther and farther. _

"_If you do, I'll scream!"_

_She felt a cool ruse of air brush her cheek before Sasukes hot breathe tickled her neck. _

"_Sakura.. Thank you." _

_A slight pressure grew in her neck before darkness took over._

"Stupid. Teammates. Why does everyone seem to leave when I need them most?" Pale fists thumped the tree trunk harder creating medium sized dents in their wake.

Green eyes clouded with emotion, the most prominent ones were anger and confusion. Sweat beat down her back, the sun high marking it in the early afternoon. She'd been her for the better part of the day, yet she'd yet to make a dent in her anger.

"_Ne Sakura-chan, don't worry! I promise I'll bring Sasuke-teme back dattebayo! Then we can be a team again, this is the promise of a lifetime!" _

_Blue eyes shined so brightly, that Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him what's on her mind. She didn't want Sasuke, she wanted Naruto. She needed a teammate now more than ever and he's leaving. _

_She smiled at him through watery eyes and waved at his back while he left with the toad sannin._

She resorted to kicking once her knuckles and fingers were so bruised and bloody they barely resembled the soft, enticing digits from before. She'd already destroyed seven trees over the time she's been here, their trunks mangled beyond recognition.

'_**Sakura-chan, you're going to run out of trees soon. This isn't healthy.'**_

Sakura ignored her inner in favor of attacking one of the boulders littered around the area once the tree she'd been attacking gave away with a sickening _'crack'_.

_The sun was starting to set and a lone pinkette sat on a tree branch, legs curled up close to her body and head squeezed between them. Her tear ducts stung after she exhausted herself crying. _

_She arrived at Training Grounds 7 at five in the morning per usual, it was the day after Naruto left and she tried her best to get back into her daily schedule. _

_But when the sun hit the horizon and the moon began its greeting, she realized Kakashi-sensei had given up just as much as her other two teammates had. _

_God did it hurt and her Inners soft words offered little comfort._

_Her last resort had given up on her and it was ironic that after her sensei spent lesson after lesson stating "Those who gave up on their comrades were worse than trash" he bailed out at the last second when the lesson mattered most._

Boulder after boulder fell similarly to the trees, her calves were battered and her fingers bloody but her emotions still ran strong.

Collapsing on the grass, she breathed heavily under the beating rays of the sun. Sweat mingled with blood as it slid down her body and onto the green bed underneath her.

Sakura rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the ground, hell bent on releasing the pent up aggression by screaming her pain into the dirt so loud the devil would hear it.

Ten minutes later, her throat was scratched raw and tears had begun to fall once more. Her arms too tired to move, she rubbed her face into the blades of grass cushioning her cheeks.

Birds chirped in the distance as if mocking her and her pathetic state.

Dirt got up her nose and clogged her sinuses but she paid no mind to it. Long pink hair fanned out in a halo as it broke from its high ponytail. The hair band snapped and landed a few feet from her body but she could bring herself to care.

Unbeknownst to Sakura she didn't notice the piercing yellow eyes watching her every move from the very beginning. And she certainly didn't notice the figure that belonged to the eyes move closer.

Dark spots clouded her vision as blood loss began to set in and exhaustion take over. Blood stained the ground and she could only mumble, eyes closed, as she was rolled over.

The unknown figure tsk-ed when Sakura passed out.

Crouching, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "My my, what's a little flower like you doing all the way out here?"

He wasn't the least bit surprised when he received no response from the unconscious girl on the ground. He fiddled with the headband on her head and trailed his hand to stroke her cheek in an seemingly loving manner.

Getting on his knees he picked the girl up bridal style. Ignoring her subconscious hisses of pain he made his way to the hospital. Ignoring the strange looks he received from the civilians on his way.

Sneering at them, his thoughts clouded with distaste.

'_Damned trash. Living peacefully while my comrades die to protect them. And they still have the audacity to stare.' _

"Ohayo Fu, it seems you went flower picking today?" The ninja, Fu, stiffened when he heard the voice that interrupted his thoughts. Moving his Anbu mask to the side, he turned around to face the silver haired ninja the voice belonged too.

Not glancing up from his orange book, he placed his free hand in his pocket. But Fu noticed his eyes not moving along the page and his tense posture, very unlike his usual relaxed one.

Civilians moved around the two shinobi, sensing the hostile air crackling between them.

"Hai, and it seemed I pick one in mid-bloom. Which is always fortunate, they are the most desirable that way." Fu had a defiant glint in his eye.

Kakashi tensed even more so and placed his book back in his hip pouch. "It seems I must apologize, this flower belongsin my garden. I'll see that it gets taken care of."

Fu moved back when Kakashi shifted to take Sakura from his arms and smirked at him. "It seems you allowed some weeds to grow near this flower, I can't allow that to happen again. I would definitely be the one most qualified to take care of the little blossom."

"That's not for you to decide scum." Despite his words, Kakashis one visible eye closed in an upside down U shape. "So why don't you step back and allow me to handle this."

Sneering at him, he tossed the girls unconscious body at Kakashi. "Enjoy your flower Inu. For now. I know of a certain elder that is just looking to decorate his new office. Flowers always look brighter under the right care. And yours, I must say, is definitely dimming hers.

Disappearing without another word, Kakashi glared at the spot where Fu once stood. Holding tighter onto his students' body, he raked his eyes over her form to make sure no harm had come to it. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the wounds looked to be there result of repeatedly hitting against a hard and rough surface.

'_Oh Sakura, I have truly let you down this time. I am sorry, but this mess is entirely my fault.'_

Walking towards the hospital, dread filled Kakashis body at the thought of the future and what it holds.

* * *

><p>The soft 'whoosh' of the shunshin jutsu was the only alert to Fu and his arrival in the office of his master. He knelt down and bowed his head in respect. The scratch of a quill did not falter despite this intrusion.<p>

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo made a soft noise in the back of his throat but made no other acknowledgments besides that.

"I've come across a new recruit, one with the utmost potential."

Danzo stopped writing and looked up at Fu, one eyebrow raised. Placing his quill back into the inkpot he folded his hands and waited for Fu to continue talking.

Sensing his approval, Fu looked up at Danzo and began speaking once more. "Haruno Sakura, genin, teammate of Hatake Kakashi, the Kyuubi, and the last Uchiha. I came across her training and her untapped potential is enormous. Along with super strength, her resolve is quite high. Her stamina could use work but that is easily fixed. After digging around, she was able to resist a Yamanaka mind transfer and is no doubt a direct connection to the last Uchihas eyes."

Danzo gestured for him to go on.

"She has amazing chakra control and will no doubt excel in Genjutsu. Also the possibility of an analyst or a poison expert. She has a photographic memory and her intelligence is on par with the Nara boy." He pulled out a thin folder from underneath his cloak and pushed it towards Danzo.

Standing up and moving over to collect it, Danzo scanned its contents briefly before snapping it shut. "This is your gamble Fu, if this backfires it will be on your shoulders."

Fu nodded and bowed his head once more. "I am aware of the consequences but she will not fail. Her mental state is weak; her destruction of Training Grounds 14 is proof of that. Her teammates have left the village and there are rumors of Hatake joining Anbu again. We are free to manipulate at will."

Danzo hmm-ed and walked back to his desk and sat gracefully in the plush leather chair behind it.

"Oh what a coincidence. It seems a one Haruno Sakura's file was placed on Ibikis desk with a shining recommendation from an Elder attached it. For now, you keep Hatake away from her. There's no doubt in my mind that the second he catches wind of his student in Anbu he'll put up a fuss."

He peered over his desk down at Fu's kneeling body. "Dismissed."

Fu disappeared without a second thought leaving Danzo alone in his office. Pulling out an Anbu recommendation sheet from the pile in a drawer, he wrote Sakuras name in neat print.

'_A new piece has been added to the playing field, everything is coming along smoothly. I have high expectations for you Haruno Sakura. Do not fail me."_

* * *

><p>In a hospital bed in the recovery room of Konoha Hospital, a pink haired pre-teen jerked awake.<p>

Gasping heavily she wiped cold sweat from her brow while making note of the white bandages wrapped around her hands and forearm.

Lifting the hand to shield her sensitive eyes from the florescent light, she listened to the soft beeps of the heart monitor and occasional drip from the IV bag.

'_It seems I worked myself to the ground.' _Chuckling under her breath she made a move to remove the IV from her arm, only stopping to do so when a cough from the corner of the room broke the silence.

"Come now Sakura-chan, they put that in there for a reason. It'd no doubt be rude to pull it out and ruin all of their hard work."

Whipping her head to look at the orange haired man in the hospital room, her eyes narrowed. A blank mask adorned his face, making his face unknown. She tensed in anticipation.

The man raised his hands in a passive surrender. "Don't get so tense around me, if I wanted to do you harm I would've done so in the field back there. It's not often I find a cute little genin vulnerable to the world. You're lucky I passed up the chance to do serious harm."

Sakura still wasn't convinced, in fact his statement made her even more wary of the unknown shinobi.

'_**I don't trust him Sakura-chan, if he moves any closer press that nurses button.' **_

Sakura nodded in her head at her Inner and kept her eyes trained on the man.

Sighing, Fu rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. Ignoring her tensing of her body when his hand moved, he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her.

"My name is Yamanaka Fu, and under Ibiki-samas orders you have directions to report in three days to Anbu headquarters. Failure to do so with result in immediate punishment. You are being placed on Squad Four under Tonbai Hosado. The rest of the information is in that scroll. Good luck."

Fu made his way out of the room, hands linked between his neck and he began to whistle freely and slightly off-tune.

'_Don't let my gamble on you fail little flower. Whatever happens to me I'll do onto you ten fold if you fail' _

Sakuras nose twitched in annoyance and she furled her brows while she unraveled the scroll.

'_**Anbu? What the hell did you do kid and who did you piss off to get this. We're not going to last the end of the week in that hellhole. Where's our stupid sensei, I want some answers!"**_

'_Hush Inner-chan, there's nothing we can do. Whoever recommended me for this obviously overrides the Hokages orders, we've just got to grin and bear it.' _

Gulping as she scanned the scrolls contents, Sakuras heartbeat quickened at what's expected of her.

'_Though, this is most unfortunate. It seems we've had the shittiest past few months huh?' _

'_**Shitty is an understatement. Get some rest Sakura-chan, our journey isn't over yet. I've got a bad feeling about this.'**_

'_Me too Inner-chan, me too.' _

Re-raveling the scroll, Sakura placed it on her bedside table and laid back down into the starchy sheets that belonged to the Hospital. Closing her eyes she sighed and tried to push the bad thoughts out of her mind.

Maybe this would be good for her, Sasuke and Naruto left her behind. This is a great opportunity to catch up for them.

Twisting her lips and biting the inside of her cheek, Sakura thought some more.

Yes, it's definitely the perfect opportunity. Rolling over to her side Sakuras brows clenched.

'_I won't be left behind Inner-chan, not anymore. It's obvious we can do something; the recommendation is proof of that. We've just got to see how this plays out. This could be good.' _

Her inner was silent.

Sighing she nodded off to sleep, exhaustion taking over and adrenaline fading out of existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaay. So I updated this one faster than my others. I seriously suck. Like complete butthole. I JUST HAVE SO MUCH INSPIRATION FOR THIS. I promise I'll update my other stories within the week, I just seriously need to get this out of my system. <strong>

**But ooooh spooky, what's in store for Sakura-chan? Nothing good if Danzo is involved. Don't forget to R&R and thank you for reading! Till next time!**


End file.
